


FIC COLLECTION

by Weilkein



Category: Not related to the Reality
Genre: FIC ONLY, Other, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weilkein/pseuds/Weilkein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese/English two version</p>
<p>（For practising my English at the same time ww）</p>
<p>Fic style only</p>
<p>Short and not regular update</p>
<p>self-entertainment</p>
<p>Thanks for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC COLLECTION

Pre content

key words only

 

【Age】

Yuzuru is three years older than Shoma,but he acts more like a naughty boy than him.

【Fear】

“I hate English！It's much more difficult than any jump or sequence or spin！”  
Yuzuru said， kind of childish.

【Praise】

Boyang is the future of Figure Skating.  
He said,sincerely with a shallow smile.

【Future】

Two more seasonfor the future battle.

【Ourselves】

【Figure Skating】

It's much like 【life】 for them.

【Dramatic】

Shoma once offered to make a arm in arm.

【Hope】

WC AND OG.

【Friend】

They are my treasure.

【Criteria】 Okay,what about the details of the changes this time？ 

【Zany】 

【Change】 

【spectacular】 

【Flowery】 

【History】 

【FIction】


End file.
